pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lyndis
Welcome to PvX :) Also, name=Fire Emblem reference? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:00, 29 December 2008 (EST) Thanks, yes off course it is :p Lyn is my favorite lord for the moment :) Lyndis 22:11, 29 December 2008 (EST) :I hate it that female lords are always so much more fragile than male counterparts.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:07, 29 December 2008 (EST) Maybe, but never even hit, so I think she's better, and so deadly with her Rienfleche :)Lyndis 22:11, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Whenever I use Lyn, my cleric levels really fast. When I use erika, I be sure someone rescues her after her turn. =.- [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:13, 29 December 2008 (EST) Hehe, try and train her as soon as you get her, you'll see the difference :p Lyndis 22:14, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Yeah, lyn > eliwood > hector late game, but erika < ephraim 99% of the time. Hector would be so much better if he was just a tad bit faster. Then he beats eliwood. Lyn is a late game character, provided you actually invest some time in training her.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:16, 29 December 2008 (EST) Ephraim is far better at the beginning, but once their stats are maxed, he misses some speed and Eirika can become more efficient as her legendary blade balances her lack of strength. But I don't really like both of them, Lute is overpowered ^^ Lyndis 22:20, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Lute is the best mage you get in FB2. Ewan is a close second. Then artur. Erika is rocket paper. I don't dare to let her near the final boss without having someone to rescue her afterwards, but the moment I do, she does quite a lot of damage.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:23, 29 December 2008 (EST) FB2 ? Did you mean FE8 ? :x Lute reaches 30 in magic as a sage, I think she's the only to do so and without having to max her stats her growth rates are really nice, she's a living goddess (who killed Demon king in hard difficulty by a critical with Rexcalibur (which should have hurt)) Lyndis 22:26, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Well, if you are talking about japanese versions and such, it's 8. It's FB2 with respect to US/EU. I just gave lute all my HP increasing items, and make artur spam heals on her. Easy to clear the final boss with 2 of them.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:30, 29 December 2008 (EST) Ross as berserker with Garm is quite efficient too ^^' I'm living in Europe, but could play FE6 ("e" for emblem :x) too, so I should call it FE-1 ?^^ And recent Shadow Dragon would become a FE-6 :p Lyndis 22:33, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Doesn't matter, we are still talking about the same games anyway =). Ross is like paper, then he becomes one of the hardest hitting melee character you have even without using cons. Has quite a lot of health too.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:39, 29 December 2008 (EST) Plus : he really likes crushing ennemies, gotta go and sleep, it's really late now, good night, nice talking with you Lyndis 22:44, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Cheers. And gnight.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:46, 29 December 2008 (EST)